


Disk

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: This came to me while I was thinking of a different evangelion crack pairing.(It was Fuyutsuki/Hikari, If you were wondering.)





	Disk

"What genre of music do you like?"

"Eh, I'll listen to pretty much anything."

The older man wrapped his arms around the reddish brown haired woman.

"Oh Ryoji, you pig."

She playfully slapped him away.

"Hey!, What was that for?"

"You know why."

"I don't actually."

"Just forget it, Lets just get the CDs and go."

"Fine."


End file.
